Desafío Hoenn
by Yojeveka
Summary: Haruka es una chica obstinada que desea ser como su padre, Norman; pero está muy acostumbrada a recibir todo lo que quiere. No obstante, eso cambiará al mudarse de su amada Johto, justo a pocos días de empezar su viaje como entrenadora pokémon. Recelosa, no tendrá otra opción más que adaptarse a la región Hoenn, donde un chico de ojos grises y un desafío extremo cambiarán su vida.


¡Hola a todos! He venido con un fanfic inspirado en un Nuzlocke que hago en Pokémon Sapphire. La pareja será sobre Yuuki y Haruka, los protagonistas del juego :3

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Prueba**

Dicen que la primera impresión es muy importante; sobre todo cuando se trata de lo que será tu nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, por el semblante abatido de la joven castaña que acababa de bajar del camión de mudanzas, su impresión no había sido precisamente positiva.

Incluso después de echarle un vistazo a la casa y recorrer su dormitorio, el ceño fruncido y su boca torcida no dieron indicios de ceder en absoluto.

—No me gusta. — sentenció, tras terminar el silencioso desayuno junto a su madre. —Quiero regresar a Johto.

—Haruka, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces. — contestó la mayor, suspirando. —Tu padre lleva un buen tiempo como líder de gimnasio en Hoenn, ¿no crees que es mejor que estemos aquí, apoyándolo? Eso mantendrá unida a la familia.

— ¡Pero si ya casi iba a convertirme en una entrenadora pokémon! ¡Cumplí los dieciséis años hace dos días y ustedes prometieron que podría ir por mi Cyndaquil! Amo a papá, pero no es justo que me hayan arrebatado ese sueño. ¡Y no soporto Hoenn! ¡Es como vivir en una jungla repleta de campesinos! ¿Has visto cuántos árboles hay? Preferiría estar en las calles de Goldenrod, cerca de la civilización.

— ¡Suficiente, Haruka! No permitiré que hables así del lugar que te acogió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que no lo permitirás! Igual que tampoco permitiste que tu hija siguiera los pasos de su padre. — replicó la muchacha, corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto, donde lloró hasta perder el conocimiento.

…

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. "_Hamburguesas"_. pensó, incorporándose en la cama con algo de torpeza. Sus ojos azules como el mar ardían por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas y su cabeza parecía estar a punto de estallar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no armaba un alboroto de tal magnitud y al parecer las consecuencias de ello empezaban a surgir.

Consciente de que su aspecto era deplorable, se dispuso a ir al tocador para lavarse la cara, mas fue interrumpida cuando su progenitora abrió la puerta del dormitorio. A la castaña le asombró ver la sonrisa que apareció en los labios de ésta. ¿No debería estar enojada por su discusión?

―Conque la bella durmiente salió de su letargo. ― bromeó, haciendo que el desconcierto de la menor se incrementara.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

―Como unas tres horas, pero llegas puntual para el almuerzo. En fin, necesito que te arregles y prepares tu mejor sonrisa para visitar a alguien.

― ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? ― cuestionó Haruka, arqueando una ceja.

―Te daré los detalles cuando vengas al comedor. ― fue la enigmática respuesta de su madre, segundos antes de retirarse de allí.

La adolescente dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero igual debía obedecer. El lado positivo era que la mayor aparentemente había olvidado su enfado y les ahorró una charla bastante incómoda.

―Apuesto que quiere que conozca a mis vecinos. ― murmuró, tomando una toalla y preparando la ropa que iba a ponerse encima del colchón.

Bastaron unos veinte minutos para que la joven saliera de la bañera y procediese a vestirse. Justo antes de abandonar la recámara, le echó una última mirada al espejo. Su cabello húmedo caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y se hallaba amarrado en una pañoleta carmesí, la cual hacía juego con su conjunto deportivo. Una fugaz expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su cara, tras recordar que ése era el traje que habría usado al dar inicio a su aventura.

―Aquí tienes tu hamburguesa, ojalá te guste. ―la recibió su madre, en cuanto la nombrada hizo acto de presencia.

―Gracias. ¿Ahora sí me dirás a dónde vamos?

―Nosotras a ninguna parte; tú, por otro lado, verás al profesor Birch.

― ¿Birch? ¿No era ése el amigo de mi papá cuando estuvieron en preparatoria? ― inquirió Haruka, dándole un gran bocado a su comida.

―Así es. Hablé con él hace un rato y acordamos que irías a verlo para que te entreviste en persona.

― ¿E-entrevista? ¿Para qué?

― ¡Para saber si estás capacitada para recibir a tu primer pokémon, desde luego! ― afirmó su madre, causando que la castaña estuviese a punto de atragantarse con lo que masticaba.

― ¡¿Q-qué cosa?! ¿Comenzaré mi viaje como entrenadora… a-aquí? ― inquirió la muchacha, respirando agitadamente y esforzándose para procesar toda la información recibida. ― ¿Pero, cómo? ¿Papá sabe de esto? ¿C-cuándo lo planearon?

―Hace meses que esa entrevista estaba arreglada, Haruka.― la mayor no tardó en enseriarse y enseguida tomó asiento frente a la joven. ―Cuando se estableció que vendríamos a Hoenn, Norman y yo sabíamos que eso implicaría cancelar tu viaje en Johto; también sabíamos que eso te decepcionaría bastante. Fue por eso que tu papá se comunicó con el profesor Birch para que pudiésemos compensarlo y fueras una entrenadora en Hoenn. Tal vez no sería lo mismo, pero de seguro te acostumbrarías y aprenderías a querer a los pokémon de esta zona tanto como a los de tu región natal.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron? Yo merecía enterarme de que mi aventura no iba a ser como la imaginaba. ― intervino la menor, cruzándose de brazos. En el fondo estaba feliz de que su estadía en ese lugar ya no significara permanecer atrapada en su habitación, lamentándose, pero no le agradaba el hecho de que sus padres le ocultaran un asunto de semejante importancia.

―Porque te habrías resistido al instante y, con lo terca que eres, te las hubieses ingeniado para que el profesor Elm te diera tu pokémon inicial mucho antes de lo debido.

Haruka chasqueó la lengua, admitiendo para sí que sus padres la conocían demasiado bien.

―Honestamente, la entrevista había sido pautada para el próximo mes, pero después de nuestra discusión, me quedó claro que no aguantarías ni una semana bajo este techo.

―Ah, s-sobre eso, lamento haber reaccionado de ese modo. ― dijo la castaña, removiéndose en su sitio, apenada. Disculparse era lo menos que podía hacer tras escuchar esas noticias.

―Está bien. Entiendo que haberse mudado a otra región debe ser muy difícil para ti. A fin de cuentas, tendrás que adaptarte a nuevas personas, lugares y pokémon. Tan sólo me gustaría que fueses más comprensiva con tu papá y conmigo. Norman sacrificó mucho para lograr convertirse en el maravilloso líder que es ahora, por eso sería justo que tú trataras de darle una oportunidad a Hoenn. No es la gran ciudad, pero a partir de hoy será tu casa.

…

―Ruta 101. ― se repetía Haruka, mientras caminaba distraídamente por Littleroot Town. Según su madre, el profesor Birch prefería los espacios abiertos, motivo por el cual escogió aquel lugar para la entrevista, en vez de su laboratorio.

Luego de diez minutos avanzando hacia el norte, la muchacha vio un gran cartel que rezaba el nombre de su destino. ¡Vaya que había sido fácil llegar! Al percatarse de que un señor en bata blanca le hacía señas con una mano, la castaña tragó saliva, esperando que conseguir a su pokémon fuese igual de simple.

― ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Haruka, ¿cierto? ― saludó el individuo, regalándole una sonrisa amistosa.

―S-sí, profesor. Es un placer.

― ¡Lo mismo digo! Norman me ha hablado de ti y parece que adquiriste sus habilidades; pero jamás mencionó que fueras tan encantadora. ¡Bienvenida a Hoenn!

―Gracias. ― dijo la adolescente, agradeciendo que la actitud del mayor fuese tan entusiasta. De esa forma no se encontraría tan tensa durante su entrevista.

―Ven conmigo. Dejé mis cosas un poco más adelante y creo ése que es el sitio perfecto para platicar.― la invitó Birch, adentrándose en el campo y siendo seguido por su compañera.

Una vez que éste retiró sus materiales de investigación para poder disfrutar de las galletas de avellana que trajo, ambos se instalaron tranquilamente en el césped.

―Y dime, ¿qué te ha parecido la región hasta ahora? ― fue la primera pregunta del mayor.

―Bueno, yo… A decir verdad no estoy acostumbrada a este entorno. ― explicó la chica, llena de incertidumbre. No quería causar una mala impresión, mas tampoco deseaba mentir para lucir bien. ―No tengo nada en contra de Hoenn, pero he vivido en Johto desde que tengo memoria y es extraño pensar que ya no estaré en la ciudad.

Para la sorpresa de Haruka, el hombre se echó a reír.

―Sí, es lógico que extrañes tu antiguo hogar, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que la naturaleza aquí puede ser igual o aún mejor que la tecnología de Johto. Norman reaccionó del mismo modo que tú la primera vez que vino a Hoenn.

― ¡P-pero es que aquí sólo hay vegetación y dudo encontrar lugares interesantes adónde ir! Como un centro comercial o el Pokéathlon, por ejemplo. ― insistió la adolescente, aumentando las carcajadas de su acompañante. Por un momento le pareció que su desdicha lo regocijaba.

―Es tu primer día aquí, pequeña. Y Littleroot Town no es tan vasto que digamos como para que saques esas conclusiones. Estoy completamente seguro de que cuando explores más de la región, te darás cuenta de que los lugares interesantes van más allá de lo que imaginas.

Haruka se vio forzada a asentir, convencida en sus adentros de que, incluso si Hoenn terminaba agradándole, nunca superaría a Johto.

―Cambiando de tema, posees diversas profesiones a tu alcance; como criadora o coordinadora. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que quisieras ser una entrenadora pokémon de entre esas alternativas?

―Escogí ésa porque me encantan las batallas, profesor. Creo que los concursos podrían ser sólo un pasatiempo y la crianza no me atrae demasiado. Recuerdo que mi padre me enseñaba algunas de sus técnicas cuando era una niña y me ayudó a descubrir que deseaba ser tan fuerte como él. Siempre veía la Liga Pokémon y me emocionaba durante los combates. Por eso pienso que entrenar y convivir con esas criaturas es la mejor manera de fortalecerse.― comentó la muchacha, sin notar que sus ojos brillaban de alegría a medida que las palabras salían de su boca.

― ¡Wow! No pude haber recibido una mejor respuesta, Haruka. Definitivamente Norman debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti. A pesar de que seas tan joven, es obvio que sabes lo que dices y tienes bastante confianza en ti misma.― admiró Birch, impresionado.

―Vamos, no es para tanto.― le restó importancia una sonrojada adolescente. ―Y quizás ya no inicie mi aventura en Johto, pero de cualquier forma me esforzaré al máximo en esta región. Aunque… echaré de menos a Cyndaquil. Siempre he querido uno desde que supe cuál sería mi vocación. ― añadió, intentando no mostrarse decaída.

El mayor se levantó de su puesto, sacudiendo las migajas de sus manos y caminando de un lado a otro, distraídamente.

—Haruka, un buen entrenador debe aprender a aceptar que, pese a que es libre de tener sus preferencias, también es necesario ser receptivo al momento de elegir a sus compañeros. Tú misma lo has dicho; pelear y convivir juntos es la mejor manera de madurar, por eso no puedes darte el lujo de limitarte y decantar por un determinado tipo de pokémon, ¿entiendes? Si te acostumbraras a combatir exclusivamente con Cyndaquil, entonces no sabrías qué hacer si por alguna razón te encargaran a Squirtle o a Treecko, por ejemplo.

—S-sí. — la nombrada bajó la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos. Era difícil de admitir, pero él decía la verdad. De niña le gustaba imaginar cuál sería su equipo en Johto, incluso aunque su padre tratara de explicarle que descubrir era mejor que planificar. ¿Cómo iba a ser una excelente entrenadora si no ampliaba su mente?

—Espero que lo pienses muy bien, linda. Supongo que haberte mudado aquí te dará la oportunidad para empezar desde…

Un gritó alertó a la castaña, quien se sobresaltó al instante. ¡U-un pokémon atacaba a Birch! Y a juzgar por el modo en que las garras de la pequeña hiena se cernían contra la cara de éste, la chica supo que había saltado de un árbol cercano, probablemente atraído por las galletas.

— ¡Profesor! — chilló, asustada. ¿Q-qué debería hacer? Si intentaba quitarle a la criatura de encima, podría hacerle más daño al hombre, el cual ya de por sí forcejeaba con desesperación.

— ¡E-en mi maleta! ¡La amarilla! — logró hablar él. — ¡Toma cualquier pokéball y ayúdame a ahuyentarlo con el pokémon que haya adentro!

— ¡P-pero…! — Haruka tragó con fuerza. ¡La última batalla que tuvo fue hace años! Y en ese entonces sólo eran prácticas inofensivas, ¡mas aquello sería completamente real!

Con manos temblorosas, la muchacha consiguió abrir el equipaje. Tal y como le había indicado Birch, en su interior reposaban tres pokéball. Sabiendo que no tenía tiempo de fijarse en su contenido, agarró la primera que pudo y la arrojó en el aire, liberando a un Mudkip.

— ¡El profesor está en problemas, ayúdame a salvarlo! ¡Por favor! — le rogó Haruka, recibiendo un asentimiento de la criaturita azul. Ésta gruñó con carácter, atrayendo la atención de la hiena, la cual no tardó en aceptar el desafío.

— ¡T-ten cuidado! Los Poochyena pueden ser muy peligrosos para alguien sin experiencia en combates. — previno el hombre, al haber sido liberado. Los múltiples arañazos y marcas de mordidas en su rostro indicaban cuán agresivo era dicho pokémon.

— Mudkip, ¡u-usa Tackle! — demandó la joven, tratando de recordar cuáles eran los ataques básicos de un pokémon principiante.

Para el asombro de Haruka, la hiena lo esquivó con agilidad y no dudó en asestarle un golpe de costado.

— ¡Es muy veloz! — masculló ella, apretando los puños. — ¡Otra vez, Mudkip!

El pokémon de agua se abalanzó sobre el Poochyena, esforzándose para ignorar los rasguños que le propiciaba éste.

La castaña miró a sus alrededores, en busca de algo que pudiese serle de utilidad para la pelea. Enseguida descubrió algunos residuos de lodo en el pasto, posiblemente a causa de una lluvia pasada.

— ¡Mudkip, suéltalo y usa Mud slap!

— ¡Haruka, ¿qué estás haciendo?! Él todavía es muy débil para conocer esa técnica. — interrumpió el profesor, desconcertado.

La criatura desprendió su agarre de la hiena y, una vez que sus patitas hicieron contacto con el suelo, comprendió que la idea de la chica no era tan loca como pensaba Birch.

Ante la mirada de asombro del mayor, Mudkip clavó levemente una pezuña en la tierra, para después elevarla y disparar barro en la cara del Poochyena.

— ¡Ahora no puede ver! ¡Tackle! — repitió Haruka, sin ocultar una sonrisa. Tal vez aquel pokémon los había tomado desprevenidos, pero debían tener en cuenta que, encontrándose en la primera ruta de la región, no representaba una gran amenaza.

En cuanto Mudkip volvió a impactar al Poochyena, éste huyó con algo de dificultad por el cansancio y daño recibido.

— ¡Uf!

La joven se dejó caer en la hierba, aliviada. Algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus sienes y su corazón latía con frenesí. Nunca había experimentado esa adrenalina, pero vaya que le fascinó hacerlo.

—Impresionante. — afirmó el mayor, sin salir de su asombro. —Aún siendo una novata, ideaste una gran estrategia para aventajar a tu enemigo y corriste los riesgos que no suelen tomar los principiantes. Viendo eso, no cabe la menor duda de que eres la hija de Norman… Y ya estás más que preparada para ser una entrenadora pokémon.

— ¡¿L-lo dice en serio?! ¡Wah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, profesor! — exclamó Haruka, radiante.

—No, soy yo quien debería decir eso. Y dime, ¿estás lista para decidir cuál será tu pokémon inicial en Hoenn o prefieres pensarlo en casa?

—Creo que no necesito pensarlo. ¡Quiero que Mudkip sea mi compañero! — contestó la castaña, sonriéndole al nombrado. No obstante, éste apartó la mirada con cierta hostilidad. — ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué es lo que le sucede?

—Sucede que le desagradas, ¿no es obvio? — aclaró una tercera voz.

Su portador era un muchacho -no demasiado mayor que Haruka- de penetrantes ojos grises y que utilizaba un peculiar sombrero blanco que podría confundirse fácilmente con su cabello.

—Yuuki, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas escondido entre los árboles? — inquirió el profesor, viéndolo acercarse.

—Lo suficiente para saber que te estás apresurando al darle un pokémon a esa niña mimada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que mimada?! — Haruka se colocó frente al chico, frunciéndole el ceño. ¿Quién se creía para juzgarla sin conocerla? — ¡Fui yo la que rescató al profesor mientras tú mirabas como un inútil! Y si no le simpatizara a Mudkip, ¿cómo explicas que me haya obedecido?

—Sólo te hizo caso porque colaborar contigo era la única forma de ayudar a mi papá. — contestó él, sin inmutarse. —Decidí observar la pelea para saber qué tal era tu estilo de batalla, pero si dependes de la suerte, no debería esperar mucho de ti. Me dijeron que mi nueva vecina era la hija de Norman, así que pensé que habrías heredado al menos una pizca de su talento.

La castaña sintió deseos de golpear a ese cretino, mas tuvo que contenerse. A fin de cuentas, él era el hijo de Birch, ¿o no?

— ¡No fue suerte! ¡Un entrenador pokémon debe aprovechar cualquier ventaja posible en el campo de batalla! Y no tienes derecho a criticarme si eres capaz de arriesgar la vida de tu padre sólo para ponerme a prueba.

—Era un Poochyena inofensivo. Creo que eso es evidente si tomas en cuenta que fuiste tú quien lo venció. No… Mejor dicho, fue Mudkip. — El joven se arrodilló junto a la criatura celeste, regalándole un par de caricias en la cabeza.

— ¡Yuuki! No deberías hablarle así a Haruka. ¿No eras tú el que estaba feliz de poder tener una nueva amiga? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan grosero? — cuestionó el mayor, lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ella empezó, papá! Hirió los sentimientos de Mudkip al asegurar que ya tenía a su pokémon inicial predilecto. Y por si fuera poco, ¡ni siquiera le gusta Hoenn! En la mañana estuve a punto de darle la bienvenida hasta que la escuché decir que no soportaría vivir en una jungla llena de campesinos.

Aquel comentario le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la muchacha. Al principio intentó refutar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada en su defensa. Ese maletín amarillo se encontraba muy cerca de ella durante su charla con el profesor, por lo que no era de extrañar que los pokémon dentro de él la hubiesen oído. Y las últimas palabras de Yuuki habían salido de sus propios labios mientras discutía con su madre.

Después de un silencio que a la chica le pareció más largo e incómodo de lo que realmente había sido, Birch habló.

—Bueno, no hay necesidad de alterarse. Estoy seguro de que Haruka no quiso decir eso. Trata de entenderla, hijo. ¡Es su primera vez en otra región! Tú jamás has ido a Johto y dudo que lo recibas con los brazos abiertos si por alguna razón tuvieras que mudarte permanentemente allá.

Antes de recibir réplicas, el profesor les indicó que lo acompañaran al laboratorio. A fin de cuentas, ahí estarían a salvo.

…

— ¿Le pondrás algún nombre a Mudkip? — sugirió el mayor, luego de que Haruka insistiera en que no quería otro pokémon acompañante.

—Voy a llamarlo Shane. — dijo ésta, notando que la criatura se negaba a verla al rostro. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer tanto hincapié en que deseaba a Cyndaquil como inicial? Como si no fuera suficiente llevarse mal con su vecino.

Éste observaba la escena, indiferente y cruzado de brazos. A simple vista era obvio que no aprobaba que Haruka conservase al pokemon acuático.

—Ahora necesitaré que llenes las fichas en el escritorio para darte tu licencia de entrenadora. Mientras tanto, Yuuki y yo tenemos que discutir un asunto pendiente afuera. — indicó Birch, haciéndole señas al nombrado para que dejaran a solas a la castaña.

Algo confundida, la chica aceptó y se dispuso a realizar lo pedido. Por primera vez desde que conocía al hombre, pudo apreciar un semblante serio de su parte justo antes de salir del laboratorio._ "Ojalá regañe a ese altanero"_.

Al culminar, se apoyó contra una pared, a la espera de que los hombres regresaran. Tal vez no habían pasado ni quince minutos desde que partieron, pero sentía que se tardaban demasiado. ¿Es que su conversación no podía esperar a que ella se fuera?

— ¿Eh? ¿Shane? — la adolescente notó que el nombrado se hallaba frente a la puerta, rozándola con una patita. Al parecer ella no era la única impaciente por salir. —Hey, el profesor entrará en cualquier momento y no querrás que te atropelle por error, ¿o sí? — previno, acercándose al Mudkip, con claras intenciones de apartarlo de la entrada.

No obstante, justo cuando se hallaba a pocos centímetros de la criatura, logró reconocer la voz de Yuuki desde afuera.

—No me retractaré pase lo que pase. Voy a hacer el desafío pokémon y es definitivo. Supongo que lo único lamentable es que no tendré un rival con quién comparar mi desempeño. Haruka no aguantaría ni un día bajo esa presión.

—Tal vez te hayas preparado mejor que ella, pero tú también eres un novato, Yuuki. Aún así, respetaré tu decisión y permitiré que hagas el desafío durante el viaje. Sólo te pido que seas cuidadoso. Hay demasiados entrenadores que han fracasado en el intento.

¿Desafío pokémon? La joven entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar en qué consistía. Cuando era menor, escuchaba a su padre mencionando algo similar, mas no estaba segura de haber entendido por completo su significado… De todos modos, fuese lo que fuese, sus vecinos no la consideraban apta para realizarlo.

— ¿Y a ti qué te sucede?

El Mudkip corría alrededor de Haruka, bastante inquieto. Probablemente había oído toda la plática mientras ella firmaba los papeles y se encontraba deseoso de formar parte de dicho desafío.

— ¡Ah! — la muchacha se sobresaltó al percatarse de que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a moverse. ¡Ya iban a volver! — ¡S-Shane, alto! ¡M-me voy a...! — chilló, resbalándose sin remedio y cayendo de espaldas al piso. Al abrir los ojos, se topó con las miradas confusas de Yuuki y su padre.

— ¿Nos espiabas? — cuestionó el primero, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo con un dejo de burla.

— ¡P-por supuesto que no! Shane estaba muy cerca de la puerta y yo quise alejarlo para que no lo lastimaran al entrar. — se defendió una sonrojada entrenadora, levantándose con rapidez.

—Es grandioso que te preocupes por tu pokémon, Haruka, pero me gustaría saber si escuchaste alguna cosa de lo que dijimos. — intervino Birch, encarándola.

—Y-yo… Oí que Yuuki haría un desafío en su viaje. ¡Pero solamente eso, lo juro! Ni siquiera sé qué a qué se referían.

—Qué bien, porque no te conviene involucrarte. — comentó el adolescente, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

—En realidad, quisiera que alguien me informara sobre el tema. Shane sí los escuchó y está muy ansioso por unirse a su reto. Además, merezco enterarme de qué es lo que no podría aguantar ni por un día. — ironizó, repitiendo el comentario de su vecino.

— ¿Unirse? No lo digas como si se tratara de un juego. — replicó Yuuki, con desdén. —Un desafío pokémon es la prueba más peligrosa que existe para poder desarrollar las habilidades de un entrenador. Sólo los mejores consiguen superarla.

— ¿Los mejores? ¡Suena interesante! Me encantaría intentarlo. — respondió Haruka, mostrándose tan fascinada como Shane.

—Mi hijo tiene razón, linda. Un desafío Pokémon no es algo que debas tomarte a la ligera. Tienes que arriesgar demasiadas cosas y la experiencia sería dolorosa para ti y para tu equipo. De hecho, la mayoría de los entrenadores que aceptan esa carga suelen ser adultos que ya han recorrido gran parte de la región.

— ¿Y qué hay qué hacer con exactitud? — indagó la castaña, nerviosa.

—Entrenar a diario, ganar medallas y, con algo de suerte, superar la Liga. Es básicamente viajar como lo haría un entrenador común. Sin embargo, hay dos reglas que estás obligada a seguir hasta el final: Sólo se te permite atrapar al primer pokémon que aparezca en cada ruta. Si por cualquier circunstancia no puedes hacerlo, ese sitio quedará anulado y tendrás que esperar al próximo para intentarlo de nuevo.

Haruka asintió, perpleja. ¡Eso la limitaría muchísimo! Después de todo, su equipo se completaría al atravesar las cinco primeras rutas de la región. No obstante, aquello no le parecía tan peligroso como lo hacía lucir Yuuki. — ¿Y cuál es la siguiente regla?

Birch absorbió bastante aire antes de continuar. Su semblante era tan firme como el que exhibió al salir del laboratorio.

—Los que hagan el desafío pokémon deben pelear de una manera distinta a la de un entrenador ordinario. Es decir, librar batallas a muerte.

— ¿A muerte? — La muchacha palideció en el acto. — ¿D-de qué habla, profesor? Si un pokémon se debilita, basta con llevarlo al centro para que lo atiendan, ¿no es verdad?

—Temo que no, pequeña. En el desafío, los pokémon que obtengas son forzados a luchar con su potencial al máximo. En otras palabras, si pierden en batalla, no se desmayarán como suele ocurrir; perecerán. Y la única forma de evitar que eso pase es que releves a tu pokémon cuando consideres que no pueda seguir peleando.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, siendo consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba. ¡E-eso era horrible! Ahora comprendía el por qué ninguno apoyaba que supiese más sobre aquel tétrico asunto.

—Vamos, ¡no te pongas así! Nadie está obligado a participar. — la tranquilizó el mayor, regalándole una leve sonrisa. —Es el entrenador quien decide y el profesor debe otorgarle la autorización necesaria para su viaje.

—Y-Yuuki, ¿por qué vas a hacerlo? ¿Qué hay si te derrotan y tus compañeros mueren? ¿De qué serviría esforzarse? — cuestionó Haruka, observando al muchacho con preocupación.

—Ese es el punto… Mi deber es evitar que eso ocurra. El lazo que creas con tu equipo es mayor por el simple hecho de que estés arriesgando sus vidas. Tal y como dijiste, un entrenador normal le confía sus problemas a los centros pokémon y se acostumbra a ir por el camino fácil. El desafío te convierte en alguien que tiene que valerse por sí mismo y cuyas decisiones cuentan más que la de terceros.

— ¿Y no te importaría que alguno de tus amigos perdiera su vida por obedecerte? — insistió la castaña, sujetando a Shane entre sus brazos. Éste no se objetó, pues se hallaba asombrado por la angustia que destilaba su dueña.

—Claro que sí, Haruka; pero si eso me impidiera continuar, estaría dejando que su sacrificio fuese en vano. No es simplemente un viaje para que tus pokémon sean más fuertes que los del resto, es algo que te ayuda a madurar como entrenador y persona. Por eso decidí iniciar con el desafío desde hoy. Si dejo que pase el tiempo, seré yo quien se acostumbre a depender de otros.

La nombrada lo observó, admirando la manera en que las facciones del adolecente despedían seguridad mientras expresaba su punto de vista. Aún sabiendo que era peligroso y que las posibilidades de fallar eran altas, Yuuki se encontraba plenamente convencido de que deseaba realizar el desafío pokémon. "_Y no sólo él. Mi padre también quiso hacerlo cuando era más joven"_ se dijo Haruka, pensativa. Quizás si el sueño de su progenitor no hubiera sido liderar un gimnasio, habría podido participar en la prueba definitiva para los entrenadores.

—No sabía de esto hasta hoy. ¿Cómo es que no lo explican en las escuelas? — se animó a preguntar.

—Para serte sincero, el número de personas que hacen este desafío ha ido disminuyendo con el paso de los años. Incluso hay quienes piensan que ya no se practica. Los profesores certificados le dan esa oportunidad a cualquiera que consideren dignos, por eso no es un tema muy conocido por la población en general. Sin mencionar que a los líderes de gimnasio y los miembros de la Elite 4 se les prohíbe hablar al respecto. — aclaró Birch. —Lamento que tuvieras que saberlo de esta manera, mas significaría mucho para mí que guardaras el secreto con los entrenadores que conozcas.

—Entendido.

—Padre, estoy listo para recibir mi pokédex. Esa será mi herramienta más valiosa, ¿cierto? — afirmó Yuuki, avanzando algunos pasos.

—Sí, hijo, sígueme. Haruka, puedes retirarte ahora. A tu mamá le agradará saber que tu aventura comienza hoy. Yo iré con tu licencia en unos minutos.

— ¡E-espere! — la castaña tragó saliva, sin asimilar del todo lo que iba a decir. Bajó la mirada y descubrió que el Mudkip la contemplaba con fijeza. —Yo… ¡Ha-haré el desafío pokémon!

El mayor y su acompañante se mostraron atónitos ante la súbita petición de Haruka. Sin embargo, el último se recuperó rápidamente y frunció el ceño.

—No. Acabas de enterarte de qué se trata y lo único que lograrías sería quedar en ridículo.

— ¡Soy una novata como tú y ya conozco las reglas! Además, es una decisión que me corresponde a mí y a Shane. Lo que tú opines está de sobra.

—No es cuestión de lo que yo opine, tonta, ¡se trata de que no conseguirás manejarlo! Casi te pones a llorar cuando escuchaste la parte de las batallas, ¿en serio te crees capaz de afrontar la muerte de uno de tus pokémon?

—Yuuki tiene razón, Haruka. No sé si sea correcto dejarte participar también. Te mudaste a la región hace varias horas y no te has informado lo suficiente de ella. — apoyó Birch, dudoso.

— ¡Pero no estaré sola en mi viaje! Además, no quiero convertirme en una entrenadora que depende del camino fácil… ¡Entrenaré mucho y haré lo posible para proteger a mis pokémon! ¡Por favor, deme una oportunidad! ¡Sé que mi padre confiaría en mí! Él mismo hubiese querido probar sus habilidades, si no tuviera que ocuparse de su gimnasio en Petalburg.

Desesperado por apoyar a la joven, el Mudkip saltó al suelo, gruñéndole al adulto con suma insistencia. Resultaba evidente que la muchacha no era la única que deseaba recibir un "sí".

_"Vaya, veo que este par por fin está de acuerdo en algo"_ se dijo el profesor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Al principio, Shane se oponía a tener a Haruka como entrenadora; por ello costaba creer que hubiese cambiado de idea. Sobre todo considerando que no les aguardaría un camino fácil.

—Uhm…

Justo cuando iba a hablar, Yuuki se aproximó a la chica, observándola con una mezcla de seriedad y emoción. Hecho esto, extrajo una pokéball de su bolsillo.

—Aguarda, padre. Antes de que decidas, voy a pelear con ella.

**Equipo**

Shane Lv 5 - Lonely


End file.
